Something Different
by Hungary's Disciple
Summary: Based on a doujinshi. When Romano asks England to turn Spain into his younger pirate self he gets more then he bargained for.


_Hello I am Hungary's Disciple and I am back! Yay my second fanfic. Another Spamano based on a doujinshi I read. I hope you guys like this I did this one all by myself I suffered from writer's block for sometime but I quickly got over it so now I'm back._

The basement door creaked loudly as Romano opened it. He glanced around the dust-filled room, ''Ugh it's disgusting,'' he said walking into the room.

He walked over to a old bookshelf, checking to see if anything of importance was on it, all that was on it was a think layer of dust ''I should've never suggested to help clean,'' he grumbled, irritated.

He suddenly spotted what appeared to be a large chest in a corner of the room, ''You don't see boxes like these nowadays.'' he mused. Upon opening the chest Romano spotted a familiar piece of clothing: Spain's old pirate coat.

He smiled slightly, ''It's clothes from back in the day. How many centuries ago was that?'' He chuckled, ''It smells so old!''

Romano's thoughts wandered to Spain, _He was so hot when he wore this and set sail. _He slipped the coat over his shoulders, ''It really brings back memories.''

_That's what I thought. That's all I thought. But Why?..._

_''What? Are you scared? There's no reason to be scared, eh?'' The Spanish man purred, his hand on the cheek of a glaring Romano, who he had pinned against the wall, unable to escape._

_How did it end like this?_

_It all started a few days ago..._

''You don't need to be scared of me,'' the Englishman emphasized, scowling at the Italian sitting across from him.

''I-I-I'm not scared Mr. England,'' Romano stammered, shaking nervously. Next to him was Japan, who laughed quietly, _Romano-kun hasn't changed, _he thought.

''I have something to ask of you,'' Romano mumbled, still uneasy around the blonde nation.

''Wha-what is it?'' England inquired, curious as to what the Italian was trying to say.

Romano suddenly looked down at his feet, blushing furiously, ''Um...well...'' He suddenly blurted out, ''I want you Mr. England, to use the power of you miracles to turn that bastard Spain younger!''

England's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst, ''Huh? But why do have business with him or something?'' he questioned.

Romano looked embarrassed once again, ''No! Um...there's no reason...''

Japan glanced over at Romano, ''Why not? He took the time to visit...and it seems to be a serious matter. Why not get involved and play a part in this?'' He said smiling kindly.

England looked over at Japan, ''I...if you say so Japan.'' He suddenly turned his attention back to Romano and suddenly exclaimed, ''I-it's not like it's because you told me to it's because you looked desperate! That's why I'm thinking about it it's not like I'm trying to look good in front of you or anything! And don't think that it has anything to do with the fact that I thought the way you asked was cute and it made me think maybe we could take that next step forward or anything like that! And if you do think that your only troubling me don't ever think that!''

Romano sighed, ''Grazie, Thanks Japan'' he said gratefully.

_Which leads us here..._

The Spaniard was studying Romano carefully. His piercing emerald orbs boring into his own emerald ones. ''Are you really Romano?'' he suddenly asked.

''That's what I'm saying you dick!'' Romano said angrily.

Spain seized Romano's cheeks, squeezing and pinching them roughly, ''This cocky badmouth must be-!'' He released Romano's cheeks, glancing around the room, ''So why is Roma grown up? And this room's pathetic.''

Romano grabbed a calender off of a table, holding it up for Spain to see, ''I didn't grow up. You became younger! It's A.D. 2012.

Spain looked away for a moment, ''It's hard to believe, but it's all that damned eyebrows fault right? Then it's possible.''

He turned his gaze back on Romano,''Hmmmm.'' He suddenly moved his face close to the younger nation, ''Romano...,''he put his arm around Romano's shoulder. ''You've become a real beauty! Even when you were a little kid you always did have an extremely pretty face. I knew you'd become a real beauty.''

He pinched Romano's cheeks once again, ''Ah, but your face really suits my tastes.'' He leaned in close to Romano, ''I'm getting turned on.''

Romano pushed the Spaniard away, ''Huh?! Where the hell did that come from?! What the fuck?!''

Spain simply rolled his eyes, ''Cause you're cute. And you had this horny expression so I thought 'yeah I can do this.' He moved his hand down to cup Romano's ass, ''Are you hooked up with me by any chance? You're so cute I doubt I'd leave you untouched.''

He pulled Romano to him roughly, ''I'm right aren't I? Then there's no problem.''

Romano struggled in Spain's grasp, ''Huh?''

Spain looked at Romano hungrily, he licked his lips suggestively, ''Sex. There's no problem if we have sex is there?''

Romano broke out of Spain's grasp, ''What the fuck? I have no intention to fuck you.''

Spain simply seized Romano's wrist, ''What? You're no fun. I'm gonna go ahead anyway.''

Romano's face was suddenly shoved against the wall, Spain twisting his arm painfully behind his back. Spain's hand snaked up his shirt before moving down the front of hands to grasp Romano's member, ''Stop it! No!'' He cried, trying to escape the Spaniard's rough grasp.

Spain smirked and kissed Romano's cheek, ''Stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you and I bet you don't want to be hurt do you?'' He placed a finger at Romano's entrance then pushed it inside. 'hmm you're used to doing it this way?''

Tears were gathering at the corners of Romano's eyes. All he could do was pant roughly as Spain continued to move his finger in and out of him. He gasped when suddenly the finger was removed and Spain placed his member at Romano's entrance. ''I'm putting it in. I'll enter you slowly, so you can feel all of me.'' He suddenly pushed into Romano, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. Romano cried out in pain, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Spain moaned in pleasure, ''Ah, this is good it goes all the way in. You can't do this with women.''

Romano glared at Spain over his shoulder, ''Don't talk about women while your fucking me!''

''Feisty. That's good. I really like that.'' Spain smirked and tightened his grip on Romano's hips. He continued to thrust into Romano at a rough, fast pace. He moved his hands up Romano's chest, twisting his nipples aggressively. Romano cried out loudly as Spain continued to fuck him against the wall.

_This is sick, _Romano thought. _This isn't the Spain I know. No! No! _''Stop!'' He screamed ramming his elbow into the side of Spain's face. ''I'm saying stop you fucking bastard!''

Spain wrapped his hands around Romano's throat, silencing him immediately, ''Would you please shut it for a while?'' He bent his head down slightly to lick Romano's ear, ''I hear it's real good to cum while being strangled. Shall we try it?'' His grasp on Romano's throat tightened and his thrusts grew faster and Romano continued to gasp for air and gave a weak cry when his orgasm suddenly hit him and he was released from Spain's grasp and he immediately slumped to the floor, panting heavily.

He was flipped over in an instant though and he once again felt Spain pushing inside of him. ''Wait. I just came.'' he pleaded weakly.

A devilish smile came over Spain's face, ''I haven't even cum yet. Don't worry about the fine details, just enjoy.''

''No...no. I'll die...no.'' Romano gasped helplessly, tears streaming freely down his flushed cheeks.

''What are you going on about? You say no, but you know that you want this. I'm that Antonio you love too. Come on you bore,'' Spain scoffed.

''Your not...'' Romano muttered before suddenly seizing the front of Spain's shirt and pushing him down to the ground, ''Don't treat a stuck up brat like yourself and the Antonio he is now as the same person! It's all my fault this happened, but come back you bastard! Don't fucking leave me alone!'' He yelled before crushing his lips to Spain's, knocking the older nation's head against the hard floor.

Spain yelped, ''What? What's happening? My head hurts. What did you do that for Roma I was only having a siesta,'' he said, rubbing the back of his head.

He looked down and suddenly gasped when he noticed he was still buried inside Romano, ''Whoa! What is this?! Why am I inside you? What's this all about? What's happened here?''

''You...? You've turned back?'' Romano exclaimed, touching Spain's cheek in shock. He crushed his lips to Spain's then pulled to kiss both his cheeks before kissing Spain again, their tongues tangling together.

When they separated again Spain continued to look up at Romano, confused, ''Really what is this?''

''Shut up,'' Romano commanded. ''I just really want to have sex right now.''

Spain sighed heavily and closed his eyes, ''I don't really understand, but I'd be a fool to let this chance pass.'' He then thrust up into Romano, who responded with a loud moan. He moved their position so Romano was under him moaning and panting, tears spilling from his amber eyes and a thin line of drool coming from his mouth. He screamed Spain's name at the top of his lungs when Spain struck his prostate and at that moment his orgasm struck him, Spain's following seconds later.

_Later that day..._

''Oh...so that's what happened,'' Spain said, setting a cup of tea in front of an exhausted looking Romano.

''I-I was just curious...but I...I'm sorry.'' Romano said, blushing intensely.

Spain stared into his own cup of tea, ''No, me too. I'm sorry I was apparently rough with you.'' He paused for a moment, ''So...which me was better?''

_I can't take this. _Romano thought

_**End**_


End file.
